Identity
by Rawkysand
Summary: The Heavenly Lily decides to act and become the cunning Silk Fox. Femslash.
1. Prologue: Birth of a Fox

**Identity**  
By OrangeThunder

Jade Empire belongs to Bioware.

* * *

Prologue: Birth of a Fox

"Princess Lian, what is the answer?"

Princess Sun Lian the Heavenly Lily's tutor repeated the question for the umpteenth time this day. Lian wasn't paying attention as usual, always wanting to taste the freedom. Lian always wanted to talk to her people without them realizing that she is actually the Princess. Then, people would not be afraid to speak the truth. No more of "Yes, Your Highness" crap. She was rather weary of it.

"Zeng Si the Tree that Defies the Fire was a Horselord invader. He nearly crumpled our empire as a warlord. The Spirit Monks was forced to come out of hiding to defeat Zeng Si as he was causing too much destruction upon Jade Empire. Burn his tree. How ironic…" She knew this answer since she was eight. Plus, it was too simple. She'd rather fight or learn about something else more complicated.

Her tutor wasn't paying too much attention to what Lian said. It was always the same response. He would always stroke his long beard. "That is very good, Princess! Now, we shall move on to Khor Miah, the Swift Arrow…"

Lian was already daydreaming; fighting in a battlefield along with Seng Si, the Broken Bough. She held high regards for the female commander; she did much more in a single valiant battle than others did in an entire campaign. She wanted to be known for something great. Not as a well-mannered Heavenly Lily. She continued to fidget with her silky green royal garb that covered everything except her lower arms and legs, with silver edges.

"…and so that's the life of Khor Miah, the defender of the First Age. Well, enough lessons for today." The elderly man in his late seventies, clad in an orange philosopher's suit, bowed to Lian and walked out of the room.

All of a sudden, her servants appeared before her. As usual, they held their bowing position. She let out a heavy sigh. She got up and walked to the Royal Tailor Room. She was hoping that Tailor Xu was in. Her father forbid Lian from seeing Xu, since he thought there was a chance of Lian being romantically involved with Xu. Her father would not allow her daughter to marry anyone else except a courtier of a high standing. _Such absurdity! I'd rather stab myself in my eyes!_

"You all will not breathe a word of this to my father." Lian commanded her newly acquainted servants. She 'sacked' all of her previous servants about five months ago as they all reported Emperor Sun Hai every single movement Lian did. She promised them more rewards if they did not. She acquired younger servants for obvious reasons. Well, except for the head servant, of course.

"Princess Lian! What are you doing here?" Xu nearly fell off his chair in surprise. "Your father's going to hear about this!" The young tailor nervously adjusted his rounded glasses and flattened his short messy hair and wiped the threads off his brown tailor suit.

"Pur-lease! I sent my last group of servants packing. I just want to know when my suit will be ready. It's been well over four months. _Surely _it's ready?" Lian raised her eyebrow.

"Yes, Princess Lian. It's ready. I apologize it took so long; I had to work in secret. My father would have gone ballistic if he managed to find out." Xu hurried off and came back quicker than Lian could say "Freedom!" Xu left the package on the table so Lian can take it and inspect the content.

"Thank you, Xu. But I'd better get going now; it was luck that I came to find only you." Lian hurried away, too excited to see her new disguise. One of her servants stayed behind to give the young tailor Lian's gift, which he hesitantly accepted. After all, a princess is normally not allowed to show an interest in anything mundane.

"I'm off to my bedroom, do not disturb me!" Lian waved off her servants and interrupted the head servant rather harshly before she could even move her lips, "Yes, yes, yes, I will ring the bell whenever I need you!"

She tore opened her package in agitation that revealed black clothing. She held up one of the attire. It was black with golden trim and protective parts should she decide to fight. And it came with a small piece of clothing that would cover most of Lian's face. She thought it was simply marvelous. She did not expect identical two pieces of attire, however. No wonder why he took a while. She began to think that her gift for Xu wasn't enough. She began to unbutton her collar, when a knock came.

Buttoning her collar yet again, she snapped rather impatiently, "What _is_ it?"

A male voice came. "Your father requests your presence in the Grand Dining Room."

_Huh? Holy shit! It's already sunset! _She sighed. She swore that she sighs more than everyone in the whole of Jade Empire does. She hid her disguise carelessly. She put on a thin emerald jacket and exited her bedroom. Leading as usual, she walked with long strides to the dining room. As the Lotus Assassin opened the door for her, she saw Death's Hand in the far corner, whom she hold a great a grudge against.

How much she despised Death's Hand and his little order! She did not like the appearance of the Lotus Assassins; they were all bald save for Grand inquisitor Jia. She did not know what Jia looked like but she bet with her life that she looked as bad as the rest of the ghoul-looking Assassins, perhaps even worse. And why bother calling this room Grand Dining Room? Dining room was fine as it is.

"My child, come and sit!" Emperor Sun Hai's voice echoed throughout the dining room. Lian hated being called a child; she never really had a childhood. Her father never gave her much attention nor allows her such fun. She barely remembered her loving mother. For some reasons, there were no pictures of her mother, except perhaps for the small sketch of her mother which one of the retired royal portrayer gave to her. He was afraid that it would get burned. He told her to treasure it for the rest of her life. Oddly, he also told her not to ask her father too many question about Sun Li the Glorious Strategist or Sun Kin the Hand of Heaven.

Still, if she understood the retired artist correctly, then why would her father have the pictures of her mother burnt? To come think of it, he never had pictures of his two brothers either. The princess wasn't too sure what her two uncles looked like. She only knew of their name. _Heck, I don't even know how they died. Humph._

"Child?" Emperor Hai spoke yet again. God, how much Lian hated being called a _child_? Especially when that person is her father. She had a name!

"Yes, Father." She walked to the seat near to the end, next to the Emperor. Lian was staring at the table and fidgeting with her hands, at loss of what to say to her father. He seems so cold and distant these days. Well, he was like this most of the time, however, when Lian was younger Sun Hai would show more affection for his only daughter but it seemed to have ceased now.

"Well, my child, since you are now sixteen years of age, I have ordered Master Bai to end your fighting lessons." The Emperor was stroking his beard calmly as usual.

Lian couldn't believe what she was hearing. Fighting was one of the things that have helped her to overcome boredom. And she was afraid of losing her sanity without some physical exercise. "What? But Fath-"

"Hush, child. My decision is final. I have sent Master Bai away already. Why do you need to fight now? There is no threat now and lessons about the Empire and the heavens are much more important." Lian will not argue with her father; he was so stubborn. And harsh. She still kept her strong composure, as she did not like to appear as weak.

"Yes, _Father_." She did her best to keep her bitterness to herself, but she doubted that very highly. Luckily for Lian, the rest of the dinner was uneventful and quiet. All she could think about was Death's Hand corrupting her father. He was never _this _insensitive. _Curse him! I swear I will get back to him!_

Walking out of the dining room, Lian called after her father. "Father, will I be doing anything tomorrow?"

_Please say no… _"No… unless you want to do something? Good. I will be with the court in the Throne Room. Have you been seeing Xu lately?"

"What? No, Father! I'm not even _one bit _interested in him!" She was tempted to add "Are you mad?" but she dare not to. Plus, she'd kill anyone who let this slip away.

"Do not lie to me. I saw you on your way to the tailor. You can't possibly be heading to the kitchen." _Darn it. I should be more careful. I'm lucky that he hasn't sent a servant to investigate on me there._

"Yes, Father. I was there to get my yellow garb, but since no-body was there, I left."

Luckily for the Princess, Hai looked convinced. "Yes. Nevertheless, I will get the master tailor to leave it on the table outside your room. Off you go, child!"

She left to walk heavily to her room, her footsteps echoing throughout the Palace. So many thoughts rushed to her bashful head; how her father seem not to care about her, how much Death's Hand corrupted the Emperor and his Empire, how much she wanted to escape this life yet at the same time help people, how she couldn't fight anymore.

That was the _final_ straw.

The servants knew better not to disturb the quick-tempered princess, especially not when she is in an awful mood. They went through this once, and they were too afraid to go through this again. Lian thanked the heaven that nobody would dare to bother her, not at this moment.

She got dressed in her night clothing and decided to have an early night. She was looking forward to tomorrow morning. There, she would know what the Empire and its people really are like. And she could do anything she wished. Talk to the peasants, the homeless, and the thieves. Of course, she will be investigating Death's Hand and his Lotus Assassins. If she hid her true identity, then she may learn about the real Jade Empire.

The Heavenly Lily took her disguise out of the wardrobe and held it up. A mischievous smile crept upon her face.

"Silk Fox."


	2. The Smiling Lotus

**Identity  
OrangeThunder**

There will be femslash. I didn't plan on it, but what the hey?

Thanks a bunch for the reviews, guys!

By the way, bizznot – in the previous chapter Lian is sixteen because it's set four years before the main events in the game, which is why it's a prologue. I apologize if I didn't make it that clear to you.

And please, no bashing on my grammar. I am aware that I'm not very good with it (and I did my best) but I wrote this mainly for my entertainment, so I won't bother to correct them.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One: The Smiling Lotus**

The Heavenly Lily escaped from the mind-numbing duties in the Palace for the millionth time. It was too easy; she trusted her servants. Even they know of Lian's alter ego.

Four years have passed since she first 'discovered' Silk Fox and she was enjoying _every _minute of it. Oh, how much she loved the taste of freedom? But being Silk Fox has its own disadvantages; she discovered some terrible truths that she'd never thought possible.

_Gao__ the Greater said that his son overheard his Master Li of Two Rivers claiming that he is… is…Sun Li! Ha! My uncle is long dead! _Nevertheless, Lian still wanted to go to the remote village somewhere in the Golden Delta. No doubt that wretched Inquisitor Lim would have heard about it by now. _And he will send some of his slaves to Two Rivers. They all will see the truth! The Glorious Strategist couldn't possibly be alive! He was killed in Dirge!_

She had a bad feeling for this one. Luckily, the masked princess knew people that enabled herself to reach the idyllic village in no time.

She just hoped that she'd reach Two Rivers just before the Lotus Assassin does. It was possible that the wretched bitch, Grand Inquisitor Jia, would be there. Or even Death's Hand.

_Bastard!_

Words cannot begin to describe Lian's absolute hatred towards Death's Hand. If that was _ever_ possible, it managed to get worse after Lian heard some truths about Death's Hand. How he twisted Lian's own father? How dare he? Lian's blood was boiling.

Lian was so deep in her enraged thoughts that she did not realise that she was closer to Two Rivers than she thought she was. She coughed violently; there was something afoul in the normally refreshing air. Smoke enraged from a certain place. _No, it can't be-_

And she saw fires.

_Shit._

Yes, a princess does not normally know cursing, whatever, but… she couldn't believe that they would set afire to Two Rivers? _What for? No doubt that this is the work of that… that asshole! Damn it! Why did he have to burn an entire village?_ _But… but… no! Death's Hand burned down an entire village just because of some… some rumour that Prince Sun Li the Glorious Strategist is alive? Preposterous! Unforgivable!_

Lian shook her head. She ran quickly as possible to the cliff so she could get a view of what is happening to Two Rivers. She may not wish to see the horror unleashed, but she had to be valiant enough in case she could found out something useful.

Moments later, Lian found out that she stood corrected. It was indeed the work of Death's Hand, and heck, even the _wonderful_ Grand Inquisitor Jia was present too! Surely they could not fall to such trickery of some arrogant spoiled boy? And she saw a flyer leaving the blazing town.

She saw that it wasn't flying too well. She didn't think that they had a wind map and it looked partially damaged. She was sure that it'd end up in Tien's Landing. _Well. Guess that's my next stop. Humph. If I remember correctly, Minister __Sheng__ governs it. Useless toad! Huh._

Lian remembered that there was a governor – she couldn't recall his name- in the Imperial Area that did not like him and sent him away far as possible from the Imperial City. "Politicians!" she murmured under her breath.

But what she hated even more that corrupted politicians was the Lotus Assassins, especially the very being that lead them all. Gao the Lesser was not a honourable man, yet they believed him without caution. She would not believe anything that sprouts out of Gao the _Lesser's__ vile _mouth, but he was no worse that his despicable father. She cursed under her breath once again.

Sighing seems to be in the Princess' nature as she did it again goodness knows how many times this day. She hastily set of to Tien's Landing, with only one agenda in her mind.

--------

_Chang Wu the Smiling Lotus._

It was all the Princess could think of all day. She couldn't understand why she couldn't take her eyes off her or why her face pops into her head every time she tried to sleep.

Her three encounters with Wu the Smiling Lotus was... unusual, to say at the least. Lian found the woman striking and unique. Wu's companion, clad in red with golden patterns, reminded her of someone she couldn't point her finger at.

The Smiling Lotus was wearing an outfit she has not seen before. She had a silky red corset-like top like that bared her belly. She had a loose black trouser than had red dragon-like patterns and the bottom of the trouser were tucked in her crimson boots.

Her hair was simple and was tied back in a plait. It reminded her of the painting of a famous female warrior across the western sea. She remembered that a foreigner told her father that female warriors were not a common sight and tended to domestic business. Lian shrugged. It was her idea of hell; being stuck in the house all day and night, even if that certain house is as big and as grand as the Imperial Palace.

She hated being confined like an animal in a cage. She'd get bitter and ill-tempered if she did not get the chance to descend on the world below.

She slipped into her Palace effortlessly. She couldn't believe how easy it was to get away from the Palace at times, but then her father can be extremely busy at times. He wasn't exactly the best father figure. It was understandable to Lian, since he carries heavy responsibilities. Sometimes, Emperor Hai encouraged Lian to "escape" the mind-numbing duties of the Palace from time to time.

How much she loved to be on the ground! Here, she could roam around like a wild tigress. Free to do almost everything, as long she was hidden behind a mask.

The Heavenly Lily thought back to the time where she first met the Smiling Lotus face to face a short while ago. Without second thoughts, she rashly accused Wu of being Death's Hand pawn; one of his mindless, weak marauding thieves. How very wrong was she! Wu fought ever so elegantly, which was unexpected from her simple and rough appearance. It was all the proof Lian needed that Wu was not a thief or a pirate or any of that sort. Death's Hand would not allow any of his pawn to be this strong, perhaps except Jia and his Lotus Assassins. Wu certainly did not dress like one.

The princess in disguise had a right to be suspicious of the other woman. She did not know who she is or where she was from or, most importantly, what her intention is. Lian let her set on her merry way after their chat.

News of the opening of the damn spread like locusts. Lian did not expect Wu to work this fast and she was greatly impressed, and intervened with Wu's business a further two times to drop hints about the location of a wind map and a flyer.

The slightly muscular woman was enthusiastic and eager to reach the Imperial City, yet Wu was patient; something Lian never had. She always brought a companion or two along with them. Lian could see that one of the new followers is only a young girl. She thought that Wu was mad as a hatter, but she had a feeling that there is more to the little girl that her eyes were letting in.

As usual, her attention always diverted back to the charming Smiling Lotus. Lian shrugged the feeling off; Wu was highly admirable as a warrior and a person which was a rare trait indeed. She was looking forward to meeting Wu as the Heavenly Lily, not Silk Fox. She wondered what her reaction would be.

Last she heard, her flyer was already on her way to the Imperial City with the magnificent Marvellous Dragonfly once they acquired a wind map from a Lord in a forest that needed healing. She caught sight of it once and fell in love with it. It was quite shiny indeed; as if it reflected the mighty glory of Heaven itself. _Kang the Mad may be mad, but he is__ a rather entertaining genius._

Wu and her 'friends' would arrive shortly, Lian calculated, perhaps just before dusk. She would have to greet her before soldiers of the Imperial Army whisked her away for investigation conducted by the Lotus Assassins.

Those pompous Assassins told the public that if they saw a woman with a white top stained with blood, flowing black trouser with fires on it and a tough bloody red shoes with long, smooth tied back hair, they must report back to the Assassins, because she was a dangerous monotonous slayer on the loose. They even speculated that she was beautiful with many scars on her face and the most ridiculous theory Lian heard so far was that Wu was a demon. Lian stifled a giggle. They couldn't even get the appearance right which worked to the advantage of Wu. _Well, I didn't see any survivors__ back in __Tien's__ Landing.__Still, the guesswork is off the radar._

Of course, the Imperial Army was working alongside with the Assassins. No, it was more likely that the Army served under the Assassins. The lot in the Imperial Army lacked intelligent the Assassins greatly favoured. No doubt that the soldiers were ordered monitor all incoming flights.

She took out a paper and a handwriting brush. She wrote down the time and the place that the Smiling Lotus should meet after their 'formal' introductions so that Lian could be herself once again, free from the ears of the public. She put it in a letter and tucked it away to give it to one of her servants.

Lian slapped her hands against her head. She realised that she had not yet fully changed into her Princess' form and the Marvellous Dragonfly would approach the Imperial City rather soon.

She wondered what 'Fate' had in store for herself the moment the Smiling Lotus landed in the heart of the Jade Empire.

_Chang Wu the Smiling Lotus._

_What have you done to my mind?_


	3. Silk Fox Revealed

**Identity**

**OrangeThunder**

A/N: SAWRY for the extra long delay in updating Identity! I was in Thailand to visit family... And I had to replay JE 'cause I've forgotten alot of things... Now that I'm back to mundane Britain, I hope my fanfics will be updated more frequently.

Oh, I've done a wee sketch of Chang Wu before I went to Thailand. I'll tell you when I've finished it and I'll put it up on dA, which is my Homepage link on my profile here.

Thank you SO much for the reviews! It made me feel bad that I didn't update this as quickly as I wanted to.

Enjoy!

--

Chapter Two: Silk Fox Revealed

"Here, how about this one? At least it's a woman, like they said." The scrawny Guard look away from his rather rounded captain and then pointed to the Smiling Lotus.

"You! Identify yourself! And state your business!"

"I am Chang Wu the Smiling Lotus, and my business is none of yours." Wu spoke, her voice almost lyrical. It was music to Lian's ear. The fatter soldier did not heed Wu's words; he simply stated that it was otherwise and informed her that he would be detaining her for unreasonable cause. The gaunt soldier, however, was unsure but his Captain dismissed it as if it was in his nature.

"Hmm... we could hold her anyway. It's not a good match, but the Lotus Assassins would leave us be for a few days while they question her."

_Urgh! Such dim-witted pests!_ Lian thought scornfully. She flattened her yellow silky royal attire before attending to Wu.

"Is there a problem here, Captain?" The unconcealed Heavenly Lily, bared for all to see, strolled into the landing pad. She looked back and forth at the rather oblivious Smiling Lotus. Dawn Star let out a small gasp as she realised that the pompous Silk Fox is actually a princess. _No wonder why she acts like a spoiled brat, _Dawn Star found herself thinking. The others were at the end and they exchanged surprised murmurs that the mysterious woman is the daughter of Emperor Sun Hai himself.

_God, the damned Imperial Army! Why must they always try to defend themselves? I merely asked those two ridiculous soldiers to leave her alone._ Lian decided to finish things for once and all."Then, unless you wish to be transferred to the Wall, you will leave and continue your search. The two dim soldiers scurried away like fawning servants. Lian sighed gently. _So ironic, they actually was going to detain the very person the Lotus Assassin was looking for._

Wu stared at Lian dumbfounded, her eyes wide open, impolitely pointing her finger at the princess. "By the Heavens! I recognise you! You're Sil-" At that point, Dawn Star quickly nudged Wu rather hard at her side. "Ack – Ow... Uhm, I mean... Forgive me, uh..." Coughing nervously, Wu was already lost for words. Lian mentally sighed; she couldn't believe how absent-minded she was at that point but she would not admit that she found it rather cute.

"I am Princess Sun Lian the Heavenly Lily. However, you may address me as Princess Lian." Lian skipped further pleasantries and went straight down to business.

It was clear that Wu was not used to having such an important guest, especially at a high rank as the heir to the throne of the Jade Empire itself. She wasn't exactly sure if Wu was paying attention. If she wasn't, then her peasant companion will for sure. Lian shook her head mentally. Wu was intriguing her more with every meeting.

The Smiling Lotus looked around with confusion before giving the princess a quick bow, scratching her head.

"My apology... Princess Lian." She spoke the word 'princess' forcefully, since Wu did not feel like she was talking to a princess, just a woman. _And a beautiful one, at that, _Wu smiled goofily, amusing the Princess.

--

Lian shook her head. She found the meeting with the Smiling Lotus as the Heavenly Lily...was _normal,_ if there was such thing for the princess. It was as if Wu did not see Lian as a princess, but as a woman herself. She did not know whether she found it reassuring or simply a nuisance. By the Heavens, what is wrong with her royal mind?

Wu managed to have three of her servants to "faint" in a rather exaggerated way. Lian thought she already told her servants to keep the melodramatic actions to her father's court. Even if she didn't tell them, they should have assumed that. How ridiculous.

She thought back to Wu's word the day before. _"A rendezvous with a princess? How scandalous!" _was the last straw and had her third servant fainting, but Lian struggled not to giggle at Wu's attempt at sarcasm even though she "scolded" Wu for her apparent childish behaviour, _"Your gruff nature is a bit too much for them."_

She paced around the large wooden ledge, next to the entrance to the Scholar's Garden. It was the perfect meeting place; it was usually vacant, until a slender figure appeared.

"Now, I gather we can talk freely?" Wu walked in alone, winking at the now disguised princess. Lian was thankful that she had a mask on, since a red tint appeared on her smooth, pearl skin. It was a stark contrast to Wu's tanned skin, as she spent most of the time training under the scorching sun. The sun was hotter in the southern Golden Delta plain due to its place on the world. Lian couldn't gather why she blushed there.

"In all honesty, I didn't expect you and your strange training to make it to the Imperial City. You are proving to be a _very_ interesting person." Wu beamed at the compliment.

After they talked about their mission to stop Death's Hand and rescue Master Li (although Wu thought the idea of infiltrating Lotus Assassin ridiculous at first), they set their merry way to the Scholar's Garden. Scholar Dungow was nowhere to be seen, and one of his fellow scholars told the two women that he would arrive shortly. Wu took this advantage to chat to the princess.

"Why did you give me this gift?"

--

Lian was outrageous! Wu decided to take Sky to the Imperial Area to complete a task for the contemptible Lotus Assassins and Dawn Star thought she sensed jealously from the veiled princess. However, Lian was not sure why she exploded at Dawn Star. It was either that it was absurd beyond imagining or it was simply true, but she convinced herself that it was the former.

Also, there was another thing that was _really _bugging the Princess. Sun Li the Glorious Strategist, her uncle, was still alive according to Chang Wu. _Alive? Impossible! Preposterous! Why would Wu make up such stories? Or maybe Master Li told her that and she believed it? How incredibly naive! It was common knowledge that he was killed in the siege of Dirge! _Lian thought back to the conversation, where Wu asked her a question, _"You didn't recognise him as family?"_

Oblivious to the Princess, Wild Flower was staring at the tall Princess. She decided that the Princess was too distracted to notice her, so she tugged at the Princess's garb. "What _is _it?" The frustrated Princess answered back without realising who she was speaking to.

"Uhm... sorry." Wild Flower backed away shyly from the hot tempered Princess in slight fear. She wasn't totally afraid, since Silk Fox is actually a Princess herself and that Chai Ka the Heavenly Gate Guardian would always protect her, no matter what. Even from a certain temperamental royalty. Wild Flower trusted Chai Ka with all her life. Silk Fox rubbed at her temple area of her head, she looked to the young girl. "Oh, Wild Flower. What is it?" Lian spoke without a great hint of annoyance in her voice. Well, perhaps just a little bit. She did distract her train of thought after all. She did not want a child, she never wanted one in her life.

"I just want to say that I can't believe that you're the Princess! You're strong and beautiful as Wu! And you're both women!"

Silk Fox blinked at Wild Flower with bemusement. She wondered what Wild Flower meant by the fact that they're both women.

"What do you mean that we're both women?" Of course, just because she's a woman, she won't be besotted by domestic duties! Lian shrugged as she realised that she has just answered her own question mentally. Nonetheless, Lian was very interested in what Wild Flower had to say on the matter.

Wild Flower covered her mouth when she giggled, watching Lian's eye switching between different expression. "I didn't know women could be that strong. We're always supposed to be weak and left behind. But there's you're strong! I think you and Wu should get along and be good friends!

Lian's eyes were as wide as saucers. "My dear Wild Flower, women are supposed to be strong! Don't let those foolish old-fashioned men tell you otherwise. Do you want to be stuck in the house all day doing utterly boring chores?"

"No! I love to travel and do things."

"Exactly! We have a mind, you know. Just because we're women doesn't mean we're inferior. Well... it's just that we're simply more civilised than men."

"But Chai Kai helps me alot, and he's a man!"

Lian giggled, patting Wild Flower's head. "I don't believe he's any ordinary man, you know..."

Wild Flower smiled happily now that the Princess was now cheerful. "Yeah!"

--

The Heavenly Lily thought back to the conversation she had with the Smiling Lotus. Wu indeed was getting stranger. _"Your flower would only wither under such condition." _Wu even made her blush there. For the third time today, for goodness' sake! She shook her head on her bed unfit for a Princess but it was worth the price for being Silk Fox.

By the Heavens, Wu was polite and grateful, unlike many who just take whatever they can, except for Tailor Xu, of course. She was ever thankful for Xu for her favourite Silk Fox garb. Lian blushed for the second time when Wu smiled in a boyish way, appreciating Lian's gift.

She felt... good. She was rather looking forward to unravel more truths, to travel around the City and to journey with Wu and her comical companions. Most of all, she was looking forward to having more idle chats with Wu.

Her last thoughts were of the Smiling Lotus before drifting into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Tiger Lifts the Mountain

Identity

Rawkysand

Oh my goodness, it has been THREE years since I last updated this!

I played the game again but I did every little bit so I feel more comfortable writing it again.

This chapter might be a little bit boring but I need this over and done with so I can move onto the next few chapters!

Femslash.

* * *

Chapter Three: Tiger Lifts the Mountain

"About... about me? But... why? I mean, if you were a man, I could understand how there might be some interest but... never mind. Is this about the mission?"

Wu chuckled. It was a usual respond from a princess or even a lady of a high standing. She was most possibly taught this way. "Are men the only one with interest? Go on, I want you to tell me all about yourself!"

Lian blushed slightly, realising she made a small fool of herself. She is a friend, after all, Lian reasoned. She got coy in her statue, "Oh... well. I suppose I could answer a few questions..." Then suddenly she stiffened up, "I'm sure more than enough have been said about me by the peasant or others. I am used to defending myself from all quarters."

Wu raised an eyebrow. That was true, but she wasn't about to say that. Dawn Star thought the princess was selfish, Wild Flower thought that the Princess was awesome, Sky said that she didn't have a bad heart but she needed to do more for the Empire. The peasant did not like her, nor disliked her. She appeared to have done more than her father these days.

Wu didn't know how to respond but she gave it a try, "I'd wager that they say she has an iron will." Which was partly true, but Wu felt that it was only skin deep. She also said that because she wanted to see her reaction to criticism.

Lian got defensive. "Harsh time demands harsh actions! This is a time of trial for my family and the Empire. One I shall not fail! I hope they also speak of good things about me." Wu smirked at her reaction.

"I'm sure they cannot stop talking about the beauty of this certain princess." Wu even gave a cheeky wink.

Lian was taken aback. She didn't expect it, not after what Wu had just said.

* * *

Lian was walking Wild Flower back to the camp, after taking her around Scholar's Garden and teaching the curious young girl on the history of Jade Empire, especially on about Seng Si the Broken Bough, the first openly female commander. Lian loved how Wild Flower was deeply fascinated by Seng Si and wanted to know more about her. Lian was wondering if she can order one of her servants to make another manuscript just for Wild Flower. It may have to wait until after she confronted her father.

Wild Flower reminded the veiled princess so strongly of her younger self. The young girl had such yearning for knowledge and wanted to know about as many different topics and not hear about the same thing over and over again. Not like her old tutor, who only ever spoke about the siege of the Horselords, or of Khor Miah, or Seng Si, or of that daft Empress Sun who went off her bats. It was rather tiresome.

Lian decided she wanted to take a walk around after leaving Wild Flower with her amusing companions. She heard talks of Tiger Lifts the Mountain while taking a walk around the streets. One courtesan gossiped loudly that it was about time a woman rose ranks rapidly in the Imperial Area. That intrigued the princess; she actually wanted to see how Wu fared in the Arena. She liked the stage name that Wu chosen. It was almost lyrical.

She entered the Arena; it has been a while since Lian last set her foot in the filthy Arena. She never liked the people in there, especially not the Guild and the very vile Judge Fang. She didn't feel sorry for Gentle Breezes. It was her choice – simple as that. However, she shrugged the thought of the attractive Gentle Breezes with fat, sleazy Judge Fang. It literally gave her the goosebumps.

"Ah, Silk Fox! Come here, come here! I'd like to introduce you to Crimson Khana!" Wu beamed a massive smile at Lian, which made her blush. She silently thanked her face mask for the umpteenth time for covering her red tints. Good god, why is a woman reducing a princess to a blushing frivolous noble woman?

Khana quickly gave her a small bow. "It is an honour to meet you, Silk Fox. Wu has told me much about you."

"I dare hope it was nothing bad!" Lian joked.

Khana did not notice the subtle hint and replied, "No, of course not. Wu has talked greatly about your beauty, wit and your combat prowess. It is regretful that I cannot join you both on your mission." The red hint on Lian's face managed to glow even more, much to Lian's slight annoyance.

"Lian, what's wrong?" Wu looked at Lian, putting a hand on Lian's shoulder. "I... I feel like a fever's coming. I think I'd best go..." Lian turned away and walked.

"Wait!" Lian turned around and saw Wu with a concerned expression on her face. Lian did not know that Wu cared for the concealed princess that much. That expression was slightly cute to Lian. "I'll come with you. So shall I see you tomorrow night, Khana? Not only I'd love to see you before you go, I owe you a beer for that bet!" Khana grinned, giving a slight nod.

* * *

Lian didn't exactly want to talk to Wu about herself. She was confused from the last conversation they both had when they were alone and she wanted more time to dwell on it. Lian signalled Wu to sit down on the floor in the empty campsite. Where exactly was everyone?

"About me? I am Princess Sun Lian the Heavenly Lily. What more are you worthy of knowing?"

Wu was smiling and gazed into Lian's eyes thinking of a question. She dismissed Lian's attitude, she was a noble at heart and still had much to learn. However, she knew that Lian had a kind and compassionate heart; she just didn't like to show it. Wu wondered why Lian forged such a cold exterior. "Well... why don't you start with your childhood?"

The Heavenly Lily frowned. "I do not remember ever having a childhood. My... my mother died just before the end of the Long Drought, when I was only few weeks old, and as you know, my uncle died too. Unless like you said, Sun Li is actually still alive..."

Wu looked at Lian amusingly at the remark but pressed on, "What about tutors or servants?"

"Ha! The tutors were too afraid to punish me, and too ingratiating to teach me anything useful. So I learnt other stuff for myself, and quickly did I find ways to escape from the Palace. Obviously, they daren't report about my 'disappearances' as they were afraid they would get punished. They would scurry around all day trying in vain to find me." Lian shook her head at the memories of her childhood. It seemed like decades ago, when Tailor Xu made her the costume that changed her life. Her gratefulness for Xu knew no bounds, just for this one simple act.

The very costume that turned her into Silk Fox.

Wu frowned slightly, which confused the Princess. "Isn't that a little bit dangerous for a young lady to do?"

"I... Yes, it was. It was risky, and even though I didn't realise how dangerous it was, I made some vital mistakes and that shaped the person I am now. I met all sort of people in the city! I met the peasant, the homeless, the thieves, the fighters!" She still remembered very vividly the very first beggar she met. It was worse than Lian could ever imagine, being sheltered in her floating palace of a home. Still, even though the beggar didn't have anything, she was not mean or cruel or anything of that sort and it quickly surprised the Princess.

Wu smiled. "I sometimes forget how restricting it can be, for someone in your position... Even if you got the wealth and the power, you don't get freedom...normally." This prompted a rare chuckle from the Heavenly Lily.

"Yes! As Silk Fox, I could get information I normally couldn't get as the Heavenly Lily. Even Lotus Assassins overlook the beggar on the street, but she still has eyes and ears." She wondered what happened to that very beggar... After all, Anyi the Mad provided many useful information.

"So... Nobody notices that you are gone for a long time?" Wu raised an eyebrow.

"Well... There are many excuses for a vain Princess to retreat from sight for days." Just like her incredibly vain father. Although what exactly her father does in his 'retreat' eludes her. "My father encourages this. And besides, if courtiers ever discovered that I was not where I said I would be, who would dare question the Heavenly Lily?"

"Mmm... I'm sure they have their own versions to that... A secret lover perhaps! How scandalous! How exciting!" Wu clapped her hands like a little girl. Lian honestly did not know what to except from the Smiling Lotus at times. Even though she enjoyed it, she pretended that she was ever so slightly offended.

"Wu! Don't be ridiculous..." Wu nudged Lian and Lian sighed again, "All right, maybe they would speculate those things... Nobles and their ridiculous amount of free times and do nothing productive!" It irked the Princess more than she would let Wu know. "I loved being the Silk Fox though. It gave me a freedom, and gave me a slight sense of... normality."

Wu nodded. Lian, however, knew that Wu had never had the desire to be wealthy or well known, and that she just wanted to see her old Master. Wu opened her eyes, and then narrowed it playfully. Lian did not like this sudden change of expression on Wu's face. It looked rather devious...

"So, why don't you tell me of your first love?"

The concealed Princess jerked her head back slightly. "That is a very... improper request to ask of a Princess... unless you make me feel more comfortable. I've gone on so much about myself... What about you? What was your childhood like?"

"That is a question I don't normally get... I'm afraid it's a little bit boring. My parents were killed just before the Long Drought. When... your father assaulted Dirge." Sensing that Lian was not comfortable with this and feeling guilty about the actions of her father, she suddenly moved on, "so I was rescued by Master Li. I've trained at Two Rivers practically my whole life. My best friend was Dawn Star and I hated that bastard Gao the Lesser. Humph. Lesser in all regards, damn straight..."

Lian chuckled, then suddenly wondered what she meant by 'in all regards'. She decided that she didn't want to know the answer. Wu continued, "and the rest, you already know."

"Wow. That is very brief. What about..." Lian wanted to ask this question for a long while, but was scared. "Is there anyone you care about?"

Wu stared into Lian's oak-coloured eyes. "Well. I guess that you can say that there is someone. A... noble, perhaps."

Lian was suddenly at loss for words. _Bloody hell. Shit. What exactly does this girl do to my tongu- I mean, my mind? Yet again, you render me speechless._

The princess quickly and weakly made some excuses and retreated to her tent, much to the amusement of Wu.

"Blasted girl." Lian muttered to herself before drifting off to an uneasy sleep.


End file.
